Pernikahan Dini (Sasuke's Side)
by Satsuki ChoKyuLate
Summary: Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Tetap uchiha, karena aku pengantin prianya. Ya, pengantin pria! Hey, Aku baru saja menikah! WARNING SasuFem!naru, romance gagal, gaje, Twoshoots. RnR?


Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Tetap uchiha, karena aku pengantin prianya. Ya, pengantin pria! Hey, Aku baru saja menikah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pernikahan Dini (Sasuke's Side)**

©Satsuki_Chokyulate

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : SasuFem!naru, romance gagal, gaje, Twoshoots

ENJOY!

.

.

.

Biar kuberitahu, ini semua bermula saat 3 minggu yang lalu,

Flashback

Aku baru saja pulang dari lokasi syuting. Di usiaku yang menginjak 24 tahun ini, aku sudah bekerja sebagai idola para remaja. Namun, jangan salah sangka. Aku menjadi idola bukan hanya karena tampang, namun karena aku memang memiliki kemampuan. Bakat aktingku sudah diakui oleh sutradara-sutradara besar, seperti Kakashi-sensei misalnya. Aku pun menjadi actor yang paling digandrungi oleh para wanita muda.

Nah, sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap di kamarku. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin, menilai apakah aku sudah cukup rapi atau belum. Nyatanya aku terlihat gagah dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna hitam ini.

Okaa-san bilang, rumahku akan kedatangan tamu. Mereka adalah keluarga Uzumaki, teman ayah. Jadi, aku harus berpakaian yang rapi. Sebelumnya Kaa-san mengatakan padaku bahwa akan ada kejutan untukku. Aku agak penasaran, kejutan seperti apa yang mereka siapkan?

Setelah beberapa menit aku sampai di ruang tamu, akhirnya keluarga Uzumaki datang. Kaa-san menyuruhku dan tou-san untuk ikut bersamanya menyambut mereka.

Pelayan rumah kami membukakan pintu utama, dan terlihatlah keluarga Uzumaki sudah sampai di depan rumah kami. Namun, aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang mungkin berarti sebuah kejutan. Kecuali, putri mereka yang tertidur dalam gendongan ayahnya. Ya, aku agak terkejut melihat seorang gadis, yang kuperkirakan sudah duduk di bangku SMA, tidur begitu saja tanpa memikirkan sekitar.

Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang terkejut, kedua orang tua ku pun sama terkejutnya terlihat dari gesture tubuh mereka. Tetapi, ekspresi khawatir mulai tampak dari wajah mereka.

Dengan panik, kaa-san bertanya pada nyonya Uzumaki,"Kushina-chan, apa yang terjadi pada putrimu?"

Sambil bersedekap, aku memutar bola mataku. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa gadis itu hanya tertidur? Nafasnya teratur, wajahnya juga tidak pucat, jelas-jelas ia hanya tertidur! Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis berperilaku seperti itu?

"Maaf, putri kami sepertinya kelelahan setelah pulang bertanding basket tadi. Jadi, ia tertidur dalam mobil. Kami tidak tega membangunkan putri kecil kami," ucap seorang wanita berambut merah dengan nada menyesal yang kentara sekali. Tuan Uzumaki hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil mempertahankan dirinya, agar putrinya bisa tidur nyenyak dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan otou-san hanya tersenyum tipis sambil bersedekap dibalik kimononya.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau hanya tertidur," ucap kaa-san sambil tersenyum," ehm, Minato-san, kau bisa menyerahkan putrimu pada anakku, biar ia yang membawanya ke kamar agar lebih nyaman untuk tidur," ucap kaa-san dengan lembut sambil memberi isyarat mata padaku agar aku mematuhi ucapannya. Dan setahuku, bukanlah ide yang bagus untuk melawan titah kaa-san.

"Baik kaa-san," ucapku singkat.

Tuan Uzumaki menyerahkan putrinya padaku sambil berkata, "Maaf Naruto agak berat, Sasuke."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Segera ku gendong gadis berambut kuning terang ini ke kamar tamu. Sesampainya di kamar tamu, aku langsung menjatuhkan gadis kecil ini ke atas kasur.

"Ugh, kupikir ia hanya berguarau saat mengatakan gadis bertubuh kecil ini berat."

Aku segera meninggalkan gadis itu setelah memakaikannya selimut. Namun, sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku saat hendak mencapai pintu kamar.

"GRRRROOOOKKKKK"

Biar kuberi tahu, itu sama sekali bukan suara yang indah untuk di dengar.

Aku mendekati gadis itu, berharap bukan dia lah sumber suara aneh itu. Tapi, seperti yang kuduga, harapan itu tidak mungkin. Karena, suara aneh itu mulai terdengar lagi, dan jelas-jelas berasal dari gadis yang sedang tidur dengan gaya bebas itu.

"PUHFFTTTTT,"aku tidak bisa menahan tawa. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis tidur seperti om-om?, pikirku.

Dan selanjutnya, entah dorongan dari mana, aku mengeluarkan ponselku, lalu memotret gadis absurd ini. Untuk kenangan kah? Entahlah.

Setelahnya aku menuju ruang tamu sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat careless seperti dia. Kasihan sekali orang tuanya.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, perasaanku mulai tak enak. Aku segera duduk di seberang otou-san. Otou-san, yang biasanya jarang bicara, berkata sesuatu yang membuatku benar-benar terkejut setengah mati, "Bagaimana Sasuke? Manis bukan, calon **istrimu**?"

"Uhuk.. Si..siapa!?" aku tersedak saat mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja gadis yang kau gendong tadi, Sasuke-kun," ucap kaa-san sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kaa-san tidak serius, bukan?"

"Kami percayakan Naru-chan padamu, Sasuke-ku," ucap nyonya Uzumaki.

Apa-apaan ini!? Gadis careless itu akan menjadi istriku!? Aku bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya! Lelucon macam apa ini? Jika ini kejutan yang dimaksud kaa-san, ia sangat berhasil mengejutkanku.

Dan aku pun tahu, hal itu berarti tidak lama lagi akan terjadi sebuah pernikahan. Kata-kata orang tuaku adalah sebuah titah yang tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

.

.

Umurku baru 24 tahun, masanya aku menikmati masa lajangku dengan bersenang-senang dengan perempuan yang seksi di luar sana. Namun, sekarang aku malah berdiri di altar menunggu calon istriku yang bahkan tidak ku kenal sama sekali! Kecuali namanya tentu saja.

Biar kuringkas. Jadi, kedua orang tua kami memang sengaja menjodohkan kami karena perjanian yang mereka buat jaman dahulu. Klise sekali, bukan? Di zaman modern begini aku masih terperangkap kutukan perjodohan. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak. Aku anak yang patuh. Lagipula aku sedang tidak memiliki kekasih.

Sekarang aku melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu, yang kuketahui bernama Naruto, berjalan perlahan di virgin road dengan didampingi oleh ayahnya. Ia memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sangat indah, hmm sebenarnya boleh juga. Ah, iie aku tidak boleh terpesona pada gadis ingusan ini.

Pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana hingga tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada di depanku. Kami mengucapkan janji suci di depan pendeta dengan di saksikan keluarga terdekat kami. Aku agak gugup saat waktunya untuk mencium istriku.

Kulihat Naruto lebih gugup lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terkontrol. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Dan itu membuatku semakin gugup. Bukannya aku belum pernah mencium wanita. Aku pernah, tapi tidak di depan banyak orang seperti sekarang ini.

Aku memegang kedua pundaknya, agar ia mengahadap diriku. Kutatap Naruto, wajahnya semakin memerah hingga ke telinga. Kubuka kain transparan yang menutupi wajahnya. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan selanjutnya yang kulakukan adalah… mencium keningnya.

"Buka matamu, usuratonkachi," bisikku padanya. Ia pun terlihat kesal karena perlakuanku. Lucu juga ekspresi kesalnya.

Mungkin menikahi gadis SMA tidak akan terlalu buruk, bukan?

*Normal time*

Sekarang kami dalam mobil menuju rumahku. Tentu saja rumahku sendiri hasil pekerjaanku sebagai actor. Keheningan melanda kami. Tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang berniat memulai percakapan. Tapi ternyata Naruto mulai jengah.

"Hei, Sasuke-teme! Katakanlah sesuatu! Ini sangat membosankan!" serunya padaku.

Sebagai seorang gadis, ia tidak memiliki sedikit pun keanggunan dari seorang wanita jepang.

"Hn," balasku tanpa melihatnya.

"Huh, gadis muda seperti aku seharusnya sedang menikmati masa mudanya dengan bebas! Aku malah sudah jadi istri orang," racaunya. Huh bicara apa dia? Bukan dia saja yang terjebak dalam pernikahan ini.

"Hn," hanya itu balasanku.

"Hei! Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu? Balaslah ucapanku dengan benar, baka!" katanya mulai sebal.

"Hhhh. Karena aku tahu, membalas omongan bocah sepertimu hanya akan merepotkanku. Makanya aku malas meladenimu," kataku sambil memutar bola mataku.

"Siapa yang bocah, hah!? Dasar, Sasuke teme!"

"Tentu saja kau, usuratonkachi."

Sebelum sempat ia membalasku, aku segera mengerem mobilku. Karena kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Sudah sampai," kataku, lalu bergegas turun.

"Huh, menyebalkan!" katanya dengan wajah sebal.

Tapi kemudian dia agak kaget saat melihat rumahku. Mungkin karena tidak sebesar rumahnya yang lama? Setahuku keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga konglomerat. Ia pasti anak manja yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah istriku! Ah menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak suka rumah yang besar. Repot membersihkannya. Sudah, ayo masuk," kataku menjelaskan. Lalu, meningalkannya masuk ke dalam rumah duluan.

Namun, suara jeleknya terdengar lagi.

"Hei, kau suamiku kan? Suami mana yang tega membiarkan istrinya membawa barang berat sendirian?" katanya sebal, sambil membawa koper berisi perlengkapannya.

"Haaah dasar bocah manja," kataku akhirnya sambil mengangkat kopernya.

Ia hanya mendengus sebal. Benar-benar tak tahu terima kasih.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam.

"Hei, koperku mau kau bawa ke mana?" Tanyanya ketika aku membawa kopernya ke dalam kamar.

"Tentu saja ke kamar,"ucapku acuh tak acuh.

"Eh? Kamar? Eum, Kamarku kan?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Iya, kamarmu. Kamarku juga. Kamar kita," jelasku.

"Hah!? Kita sekamar?" katanya kaget. Hey tidak perlu sekaget itu kan?

"Tentu saja, baka. Kita kan sudah menikah, wajar kan?" kataku sambil menaruh kopernya di atas meja dalam kamar.

Saat aku membalikkan badan, aku melihat Naruto yang terlihat panik.

"Tidak perlu panik begitu. Aku tidak menaruh minat pada bocah kecil berdada rata sepertimu," kataku mengejek. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin pada perkataanku sendiri.

"Apa katamu!?"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada bocah ingusan. Perlu aku ulangi lagi?" kataku.

"Huh! Aku juga tidak tertarik pada lolicon mesum sepertimu!" katanya tak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang!?" kataku tidak terima.

"Lolicon mesum! Oom-oom pecinta gadis muda!"

"Aishh, kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama bocah ingusan begini?" kataku sambil mengurut keningku.

"Aku bukan bocah ingusan!"

"Terserah apa katamu. Sekarang sudah malam. Lekaslah tidur. Besok kau sekolah kan?" kataku sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Aku mau menyelesaikan kerjaanku di ruang tamu,"jelasku.

Kulihat ia malah diam saja.

"Eum, aku.. ano.."

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku belum bisa tidur," katanya malu-malu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Ehm.. eto.." naruto terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannnya.

Tiba-tiba suara aneh terdengar.

KRUYUUUUK

Lapar rupanya? Wajar saja ia belum makan sejak tadi siang.

"Oh, kau lapar? Akan kubuatkan makanan," kataku.

Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi, hanya ada ramen instant, tak apa?" tanyaku.

"Ramen!?" matanya terlihat bebinar. Moodnya mudah sekali berubah seperti bocah. Err memang bocah sih sebenarnya.

Setelah makan malam, Naruto tidur duluan. Aku masih menyiapkan skenarioku untuk besok. Saat malam sudah sangat larut, aku pun bergegas tidur. Ternyata Naruto sudah menyiapkan guling pembatas antara kasur bagiannya dan bagianku. Untuk berjaga-jaga kah? Bodoh sekali.

Tapi, itu bukan ide buruk. Karena aku pun takut akan menyerangnya nanti jika terlalu dekat dengannya. Hey, wajar saja bukan untuk pria muda sepertiku jika tergoda pada seorang gadis bukan? Lagipula Naruto bukanlah gadis yang jelek. Dan hebat sekali, hanya tidur berdampingan dengannya seperti ini sudah membuat detak jantungku tak karuan.

Aku pun segera tidur walaupun suara detak jantung ini sangat mengganggu.

.

.

Silau.

Ternyata sinar matahari tengah menerangi wajahku, sehingga mau tak mau aku pun terbangun. Aku agak kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa ada seorang gadis yang tidur di sampingku. Ah ya aku baru saja menikah kemarin.

Aku pun segera mandi. Lelah sekali kemarin. Setelah mandi aku langsung membangunkan Naruto. Karena ia masih saja tidur, padahal sudah waktunya berangkat sekolah. Apa ia biasa dibangunkan ketika di rumahnya dulu?

"Dobe!"

"Dobe, bangun," kataku sambil agak menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, sudah pukul 7.30. kau tidak sekolah?" kata ku lagi ketika tidak melihat respon berarti darinya.

Mendengar kata-kataku, Naruto pun sontak membuka matanya. Lalu, ia segera menengok ke arah jam dinding. Ia pun membulatkan matanya.

"HUWAAA AKU KESIANGAN!" teriaknyanya sambil bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mempersiapkan diri, aku pun langsung membuat sarapan untuk kami. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengandalkannya bukan? Dia hanya bocah manja yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ingat itu.

Tak lama setelah aku menyiapkan makanan, Naruto sudah berada di tangga. Ia melihat meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh makanan yang sudah aku buat. Tatapannya seperti anjing kelaparan.

"Sudah, cepat makan sana! Jangan sampai air liurmu mengotori lantaiku!" kataku ketus.

"Huh, iya-iya," jawab Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya.

Naruto pun langsung makan dengan lahapnya. Aku hanya memerhatikannya dari seberang meja. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan. Cara makannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang putri dari keluarga konglomerat. Sama sekali tidak ada kata anggun untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Hei! Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Risih, tahu!" ucapnya.

Aku menghela napasku, sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada,"Begini ya rasanya punya istri? Ini sih lebih terasa seperti pengasuh bocah manja."

"Maaf saja, aku memang masih bocah!" katanya sebal.

"Kali ini aku yang membuat masakan. Lain kali, kau yang buatkan untukku. Makanya kau harus belajar masak!" kataku.

"Aku bisa masak!" ucapnya.

"Masak apa? Menyeduh mie ramen instan? Itu sih tidak perlu keterampilan," kataku dengan nada mengejek.

"Huh, lagi pula masakan buatanmu tidak enak! Aku tidak mau memakannya!" katanya kesal sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Lalu, bergegas menuju sekolah. Padahal ia baru makan beberapa suap.

Naruto langsung berlari keluar. Aku melihat dengan tidak peduli. Tapi, aku agak khawatir padanya, karena ini kali pertama ia berangkat menuju sekolahnya dari rumahku. Memangnya ia tahu daerah sini? Aku tidak yakin.

Aku melihat sebuah dompet oranye di atas meja makan. Ck, ceroboh sekali gadis itu.

Aku pun segera mengambil kunci mobilku lalu segera menyusulnya dengan mobil. Tak jauh dari rumahku aku melihat Naruto yang sedang celingak-celinguk mencari jalan. Pfftt pasti ia sedang kebingungan sekarang. Kukerjai saja deh.

TIIN TIIN

"Hey, dobe. Kau bisa telat kalau kau tetap nekat tanpa tau jalan," ia terlihat kaget saat aku membuka kaca mobilku.

"Huh, aku tidak butuh tumpanganmu!" ucapnya sok sambil meneruskan perjalanannya.

Aku mengemudikan mobil dengan lambat untuk menyejajarkan langkahnya, "Heh? Siapa yang mau memberimu tumpangan? Atau kau memang ingin menumpang padaku?" lucu sekali dia. Wajahnya yang sedang merengut, entah kenapa, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Huh! Dasar menyebalkan!" serunya antara kesal dan malu.

"Oke, oke. Silahkan menumpang. Jika kau mau, tentu saja," kataku.

"Aku tidak butuh!" ucap Naruto masih mempertahankan egonya.

"Yasudah kalau kau tidak mau. Jangan menyesal ya!" kata ku sambil mempercepat mobilku meninggalkannya. Ahahaha menyenangkan juga mengerjainya.

"DASAR SASUKE BAKA!" teriaknya. Ia terlihat sangat marah,terlihat dari kaca spionku. Biarkan saja kali ini aku kerjai dia kkkkk

Aku menuju gedung Konoha entertainment. Manajerku, Karin, sudah menunggu. Karin segera memberi script yang harus kupelajari. Aku pun segera membacanya.

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Hal apa yang begitu menyenangkan sehingga kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Karin.

Benarkah aku tersenyum? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

"Mungkin karena hal menyenangkan terjadi semalam, Suke? Kau baru saja menikah kemarin bukan? Ah, malam pertama ya? Hmm dari ekspresimu, bisa kubanyangkan bagaimana rasanya," goda temanku yang satu agensi denganku, Shikamaru. Wajar saja ia mengetahui perihal pernikahanku. Ia salah satu sahabat terdekatku. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui bahwa aku telah menikah. Karena, hal ini dapat mempengaruhi karierku.

"Tutup mulutmu, Shika. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Naruto masih anak kecil," ucapku.

"HAHAHA kenapa kata-katamu terdengar seperti keluhan di telingaku ya?" ucap Shikamaru masih menggodaku.

Aku diam saja tidak menanggapinya. Huh, dasar menyebalkan.

Aku sedang di tengah-tengah syuting dengan lawan mainku Hinata. Hinata adalah gadis cantik yang cerdas. Umurnya hanya satu tahun di bawahku. Walaupun ia masih artis baru, tapi kemampuannya tidak diragukan lagi.

"Yak! CUT!" ucap sang sutradara mengehentikan take, "Kalian silahkan istirahat dahulu 5 menit."

Kulihat Karin segera menghampiriku. Ia terlihat agak panik. Ada apa?

"Sasuke-kun, ada telepon dari sekolah Naruto. Katanya Naruto tiba-tiba pingsan di tengah pelajaran."

A….Apa!? bagaimana bisa? Tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah. Apa gara-gara ia berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya? Tapi jaraknya kan tidak terlalu jauh. Apa gara-gara ia hanya sedikit sarapan? Tapi ia kan bisa membeli makanan sendiri. Oh astaga aku lupa memberikan dompetnya. Aku bisa kena amarah kaa-san kalau begini. Baka Sasuke!

"Karin-san, siapkan mobilku."

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Kita sedang di tengah-tengah syuting!"

Ah, ia benar. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannnya?

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun, biar aku yang melihat keadaannya. Kau lanjutkanlah syutingmu. Jangan terlalu khawatir begitu nee, jaa!" ucap Karin yang langsung bergegas pergi.

"Khawatir? Apa terlihat seperti itu?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku pun tetap melanjutkan syuting. Aku berusaha menyelesaikan syuting hari ini dengan cepat. Aku seorang professional, tentu saja aku bisa. Apalagi lawan mainku adalah Hinata yang juga sorang professional.

Setelah selesai aku melihat ponselku, ternyata ada pesan dari Karin.

'Naruto baik-baik saja. Ia hanya kelaparan sehingga maag kronisnya kambuh, ditambah ia hanya minum sekaleng jeruk untuk mengganjal perut. Tapi, ia sudah di beri obat oleh suster UKS.'

Aku terkejut setelah selesai membaca sms itu. Ternyata ia mengidap penyakit maag kronis?

Aku segera menelepon Karin.

"Moshi-moshi, Karin-san, apa Naruto sudah baikan?"

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun. Iya, anak ini sudah baikan. Kau ingin bicara dengannya?" Kata Karin.

"Iya."

"Baik."

Setelah kurasa Naruto sudah menggenggam teleponnya, aku langsung berseru.

"Hey, Dobe. Kalau kau memang punya maag kronis, kenapa aku tidak makan dan malah minum jeruk kalengan sih? Kau itu benar-benar bodoh ya?" kataku dengan ketus.

"Cih, ini semua gara-gara dirimu tahu!" ucap Naruto sengit dari seberang telepon.

"Gara-gara aku? Yang bangun telat dan datang kesiangan kan kau," balasku tak kalah sengit.

"Dasar teme menyebalkan!"

"Sebentar lagi aku menjemputmu."

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri," katanya sok.

"Dompetmu tertinggal di rumah bukan? Kau mau jalan kaki sampai ke rumah dengan keadaan begitu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Huh, dasar merepotkan.

Aku langsung mematikan ponselku, dan segera menuju sekolah Naruto.

Aku memakai penyamaranku sebelum turun dari mobil. Aku langsung menuju ruang UKS untuk menjemput Naruto pulang.

Seperti biasa, sepanjang perjalanan, kami terus saja bertengkar. Beginilah kehidupan kami setiap harinya. Selalu saja ada topik bagi kami untuk bertengkar.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa bulan kami menikah, dan belum ada perkembangan berarti dari hubungan kami. Aku sadar, aku memang terlalu menjaga jarak dari dirinya. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya takut kelewat batas. Bagaimanapun Naruto masih anak kecil yang perlu aku bimbing. Menikah di usia semuda itu tentu saja bukanlah hal yang mudah. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga terlalu muda untuk menikah, tapi bagaimanapun aku lah kepala keluarganya. Sudah sewajarnya aku yang mengayomi istriku.

"Yo, Suke! Kau terlihat depresi. Bukankah kau seharusnya terlihat bahagia?" Tanya Shikamaru yang bawel.

"Ck, bahagia? Hhhh."

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya, heran,"Ada apa? Ceritalah padaku."

"Hn," jawabku acuh.

"Tentang Naruto kah?" tebak Shika.

" Hn."

"Ada masalah apa? Ia ingin menceraikanmu karena ternyata kau adalah pria kaku, dingin, dan membosankan?" tanyanya setengah mengejek.

"Apa benar begitu?" tanyaku balik.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku? Seharusnya kau yang lebih tau kan?"

"Haah, benar juga."

"Jangan-jangan selama ini kalian jarang berbincang, atau bermesaraan, atau melakukan apapun yang biasanya pasangan lakukan?"

"Memangnya perlu?"

"Ck, kau ini jenius, tapi saat dihadapkan dengan wanita yang kau suka, kau menjadi bodoh sekali," komentarnya.

"Wanita yang kusuka?"

"Iya. Jangan bilang kalau selama ini kau masih belum menyadarinya!" ujar Shika yang terlihat gemas.

Aku terdiam mengiyakan. Memangnya siapa orang bodoh yang akan suka sama bocah dobe itu?

"Haishh, kau ini. Walaupun kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, aku tahu dari sikapmmu kalau kau sebenarnya sangat mencintainya kan?"

"Mana mungkin cinta datang secepat itu?"

"Tentu saja bisa, baka. Pokoknya kau harus mendekatinya. Bisa saja selama ini ia telah menunggumu. Bagaimana jika nantinya ia lelah menunggu dan berniat menceraikan dirimu? Pikirkan baik-baik, Suke," ucap Shika lalu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Ucapan Shika ada benarnya.

Aku termenung memikirkan semuanya. Jangan-jangan aku memang menyukainya? Fakta bahwa aku senang melihat wajahnya bisa menjadi salah satu buktinya. Bahkan aku sampai memakai fotonya yang kuambil saat kami pertama bertemu sebagai wallpaper ponselku!

Mungkinkah ini cinta? Tapi memang aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku akhir-akhir ini, apalagi saat berdekatan dengannya. Suka kah aku padanya? Aku memang merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Tapi, Huh, bisa-bisanya aku menyukai bocah dobe manja itu!

Malam ini aku pulang lebih awal, karena aku sudah memadatkan pekerjaanku hari ini. Ah, lelah sekali. Aku mau langsung mandi.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di garasi, lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima."

Aneh, tak ada jawaban. Apa Naruto sedang pergi?

Aku segera meletakkan sepatuku di rak, lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Namun sebelum menggapai pintu kamar mandi, aku teringat kalau aku belum mengambil handukku.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku. Kubuka pintu kamar yang memang tidak terkunci itu.

Klek

Aku melebarkan mataku. Aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulihat. Ehm, sebenarnya sah-sah saja sih untukku.

"GYAAA! PERVERT!" Naruto berteriak sambil melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya dengan panik. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Walaupun sekilas, namun aku masih melihat dengan jelas bahwa ia hanya memakai celana dalam sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Hanya celana dalam!

'Tenangkan dirimu, Sasuke,' ucapku dalam hati. Aku mengubah ekspresi kagetku menjadi ekspresi datar. Aku bersikap setenang mungkin, menganggap ini bukan apa-apa.

'Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke. Tenangkan dirimu!' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan santai, berusaha santai lebih tepatnya. Hell yeah! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang dengan dia yang seperti itu dan jarak yang sedekat ini?

"Pervert? Aku tidak melihatmu kok. Aku cuma mau ambil handuk untuk mandi. Lagipula ini kan juga kamarku. Kau ingat?" ucapku berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk. Wajar saja, ia pasti sangat malu sekarang.

Aku pun segera mengambil handukku yang ada di dalam lemari yang ada di dekat Naruto. Naruto tetap diam dan mematung. Wajahnya terlihat merah sekali. Ah, kendalikan dirimu, Sasuke!

Aku segera keluar dan menutup pintu. Setelah itu aku langsung menuju kamar mandi, lalu menyalakan shower.

Di bawah siraman air shower, aku menutup wajahku yang mulai memanas dengan tangan kiriku. Aku tak kuat menahan rasa malu lama-lama saat melihat gadisku seperti itu. Beruntung aku punya bakat akting. Bisa dipastikan wajahku yang sedang malu takkan terlihat di depan Naruto.

Setelah mandi, aku menuju kamar untuk memanggil Naruto. Karena memang sudah waktunya makan malam. Dan lagi tadi aku melihat banyak mekanan lezat sudah rapi di atas meja makan. Pasti si Dobe itu yang sudah menyiapkannya.

Aku membuka pintu, terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang bergelung dalam selimut. Aku yakin ia pasti masih malu atas kejadian tadi.

"Kau tidak mau makan malam, Dobe?" ucapku singkat, dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku segera turun menuju ruang makan.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang menyusul. Langkahnya terlihat ragu, jelas sekali ia masih malu.

Untuk pertama kalinya kami makan dengan hening. Biasanya ia akan mengoceh tentang apa saja, tapi kali ini ia hanya makan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sama sekali tidak mau melihat ke arahku.

Sebagai pria yang lebih dewasa, aku mengambil langkah duluan untuk menyudahi kecanggungan ini.

"Hey, ini buatanmu, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan retoris, Sasuke. Jelas sekali ini pasti buatan Naruto mengingat keadaan dapur yang sangat mengesankan tadi.

"I..iya," katanya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Tumben sekali kau membuat masakan untukku. Tapi, kau perlu belajar lagi. Rasanya sungguh menakjubkan. Aku bisa mati kalau begini caranya," kataku mengejek.

"Apa!? Kau ngajak berantem, heh?" katanya sewot. Ah terpancing juga.

"Tidak, aku hanya bilang, masakanmu luar biasa," ucapku kalem.

"Kalau tak suka, jangan dimakan! Aku sudah menaruh ramuan-ramuan pelet ke dalam piringmu!" serunya kesal.

"Aku makan," ucapku singkat, dan aku pun langsung menghabiskan makanannya sampai tak bersisa.

Ia hanya terdiam melihatku memakan masakannya. Wajahnya sudah kembali jutek seperti biasanya. Baguslah ia sepertinya sudah melupakan kejadian tadi.

~.~

Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini aku bertekad untuk tidak menghindarinya lagi. Ini sudah lewat beberapa bulan sejak pernikahan kami, tentu tak masalah jika hanya tidur bersama, bukan? Bukannya kemarin-kemarin kami tidak tidur bersama, tapi biasanya aku menyibukkan diriku untuk menunggunya tidur duluan. Karena aku akan gugup bila terlalu dekat dengan gadisku. Ya gadisku. Aku sudah tidak ragu lagi untuk mengatakan bahwa aku memang menyukainya. Aku sudah merenungi semuanya, dan semuanya mengarah pada jawaban bahwa aku memang jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Dobe, tak perlu canggung begitu. Kau masih belum terbiasa denganku?" kataku melihat kecanggungan dirinya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak terbiasa denganmu. Bisa gawat kalau sampai aku terbiasa pada lolicon pervert sepertimu," ucapnya sok.

"Lolicon pervert!? Dasar kau bocah manja berdada kecil!" seruku.

Sedetik kemudian aku baru menyadari apa yang telah kukatakan. Aku pun reflek menutup mulutku.

"Ha! Kau bilang kau tidak melihatku! Dasar lolicon pervert!" serunya sambil mendudukan posisinya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku lolicon pervert? Aku bukan seorang pervert," kataku tidak terima.

"Tidak mau! Kau memang pervert! Berani-beraninya melihat tubuhku yang berharga ini!" serunya sambil memukul-mukulkan guling kepadaku.

"Berharga? Dada kecil begitu sama sekali bukan tontonan yang enak dilihat," kataku mengejek ukuran dadanya yang memang tidak besar.

"Tetap saja kau senang melihatnya kan!"

"Apa salahnya? Kau istriku. Aku berhak melihatmu!" kataku cepat. Aku terkejut akan kata-kataku sendiri. Aku melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Wajahku pun terasa panas.

"SASUKE TEME BAKA LOLICON PERVERT!" kata Naruto sambil melemparkan guling kepadaku. Ia pun langsung menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

Aku pun membaringkan tubuhku kembali, dan menarik selimutku dengan gerakan kaku.

Malam itu kami tertidur dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah.

.

.

.

.

ToBeContinue

A/N. Yosh ini adalah Pernikahan dini Sasuke's Version.

Sebelumnya arigatou gozaimasu buat reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca, review, favorite, ataupun follow Pernikahan Dini.^^ maaf gabisa sebut satu-satu, tapi say abaca semua riviewnya kok^^ oiya, fic itu memang ada kecacatan di sana-sini. Gomen belum di edit ,,

Riviewer pada minta sekuel, tapi saya malah bikin ini. Gomenasaaaaaii

Sebenarnya cerita ini sama saja, hanya berbeda sudut pandang, dan saya ingin menambahkan sedikit penjelasan untuk bagian awal. Entah karena terlalu semangat atau apa, fic ini malah kepanjangan. Jadi saya bikin jadi two shoots hehe

Chapter 2 segera menyusul, minna~

Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca fic ini ^o^

Jaa~~ :*

RnR, pweaseeee?


End file.
